


"Are you looking at me, Weaselby?"

by katesolo0502



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, George & Reader, George x Reader - Freeform, Happy Ending, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Weasley twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesolo0502/pseuds/katesolo0502
Summary: I just saw a Tiktok by @BadBitches (But the B's are the red emojis) and she inspired me to write this.It's cute. I am in love with George. You probably are too. So this is for you ;)
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	"Are you looking at me, Weaselby?"

It was late at night. The big fireplace lit up the Gryffindor commonroom and a group of us sat on the floor surrounding a spinning bottle. It was a stupid muggle game and I didn't even know who originally introduced the wizards to it but it was a tradition to play. It's a cheesy game but it had some kind of a thrill to it if the group included your crush. This is also the reason why I joined tonight.

It was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and the twins.

Fred was the one that convinced me to stay but secretly I just wanted to spend the evening in George's company.

I liked him a lot, for a long time. Since 3rd year and now he was in 7th year and I was in 5th, I feared the day he would graduate and I couldn't just casually hang out with him anymore or even muster up the courage to tell him how I feel. I always pushed it farther away, saying "Oh, well it's cool, it's casual, we flirt, we joke around. Nothing serious" But I actually feared that he might get a girlfriend before I could claim this 6'3 handsome ass man.

I was good friends with the twins so it wasn't suspicious that we hung out a lot. I tried to keep the feelings hidden, only Hermione knew. She was also the one that smirked at me when I sat back down after Fred got me to join in on the game.

"It's your turn Johnson", said Ron who just spun the bottle after eating an entire hand full of these disgusting Bertie Bott's for a dare. Angelina picked truth. "What did you think about me after we first met?", Fred asked her overly confident.

They were dating for almost a year now and everyone loved them together. They were so chill. Fred really found the perfect girl to match his sass. I imagined George and I in that constellation and that made me smile.

She answered and we all laughed, then she spun the bottle. It landed on George. I was sitting next to Hermione on the other side of the circle so i was looking directly at him.

"Dare", he smirked confidently. "I dare you to kiss the prettiest person in this room", said Angelina as she layed back and watched the scene. Fred laughed and gave her a proud smile then patting his twin on the back. "Go on then Georgie, you picked dare. Who is it?", he teased.

But George wasn't embarassed, he wasn't flustered, his smile wasn't fading, he wasn't hesitating, he wasn't looking away from me.

Wait. He wasn't looking away from me? He smiled and looked directly in my eyes and at my lips.

"Are you looking at me, Weaselby?"

Everyone just watched us but i didn't feel uncomfortable. I was so focused on his beautiful eyes.

"You are the prettiest person in the room. Where else would I look?"

My heart beat got faster. This was actually going to happen. I could see Hermione's excited face in the corner of my eyes.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

He smirked, ruffled his hair, rolled up his sleeve… damn this man was so hot. The vains on his hands and forearms showing. I could have grabbed him by his coller then and there and dragged him upstairs into his dorm.

He got up, walked across the circle and sat down in front of me, cross-legged.

I smiled at him, signaling that this was infact okay with me.

He grabbed my face with his right hand and held my hip with his left as he leaned in.

The kiss was amazing. Everything I ever dreamed of. It was slow, romantic. It lasted longer than I expected, considering our surroundings. But after a few seconds in I forgot everything and just concentrated on the fact that I was kissing George motherfucking Weasley.

"Alright guys, get a room!", Ron shouted as Fred and Harry laughed. We seperated and I immediately blushed. He winked at me and got up to get to his original seat.

We played a few more rounds but i couldn't think of anything other than that kiss. I was in a dreamy state while George was practically glowing. Everyone noticed our changed behaviour and they smiled to themselves.

As it got later, people started to leave and go to bed. I noticed that they left me and George alone on purpose so we could talk about what happened and I silently thanked them for that.

When it was just George and I, he came over to sit next to me, leaning against the couch and looking directly into the fireplace. The shimmering flames hid my red cheeks. Man, I was nerver this nervous before. This kiss woke up all of my pushed away feelings and I got anxious. What if this was really just a dare for him? Nothing more. Nonetheless I was very hopefull and happy, I really loved him, didn't I?

"Are you alright?", he asked, turning his head towards me. I was still facing the fire but i was certain he could see me smiling. Almost as if that encouraged him even more, he brushed over my hand that was laying on the floor inbetween us. Then he gently interlaced our fingers together. I closed my eyes to capture the feeling of that gesture. He was so carefull.

"Thank you", I whispered.

"For what?", he was slightly irritated.

"For calling me pretty"

He laughed a little.

"And for kissing me. That was amazing". I did absolutely not know where that courage came from but the adrenalin wanted me to just get to kiss him again.

"You think?", he turned further around so he could put his other hand on my leg.

Now I looked at him as well. Merlin, this man had me whipped. His glowing eyes, that confident smile, the messy hair, the soft lips… We were slowly moving closer.

"Can I do that again?", he asked. His raspy deep voice was giving me goosebumps.

"Yes please"

And with that he crashed his lips onto mine. It was more passionate, longing, as if we were starving since we first got the feeling of what the other person tasted like.

He let go of my hand to steady my back and to cup my cheek with the other.

I put my hands around his neck to hold him close. He deepend the kiss, using his tongue.

Man, this wizard was good at everything and I couldn't wait to explore more of his _talents_ in the future.

After a while we needed air so we broke the kiss. I immediately started to giggle, which made him laugh as well. I hid my face in the crook of his neck and he hugged me tight while kissing my head.

"You are so fucking gorgous with your cute smile. You're killing me"

I was so happy in that moment, I never wanted it to end.

"George?"

"Hmm?"

He was still holding me to his chest.

"I want to do this all the time"

"Hmm, I think I have a solution for that"

"And what would that be?", I looked up to him.

His face was so soft looking down at me.

"You could be mine, you know. If you want to"

"Only yours?"

"Hmm"

"I dream of that every night"


End file.
